Faith in his cousin
by Arikae
Summary: A Duke is in trouble, can he hold out for his cousin to find him or will it be too late? Rated T for language, just in case:D I've changed the last few lines at the end of story. nothing major. If you've already read it, there's no point reading it again
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Again, like my other stories, this is not betaed but I did read it again and again and used the spell and grammar check on Word to correct what I could. Hope it's not too hard to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Faith in his cousin.

"Are you sure you don't want to come hunting with me, Luke?" Bo Duke asked as he put his bow and arrows in the back seat of the yellow car. Luke Duke was about to reply as he walked up to Bo with a backpack in hand when Jesse Duke yelled out to them from the porch.

"I'm already short one set of hands today Bo Duke! Don't you go dragging your cousin along with you!" Jesse, the family patriarch, was always complaining that his boys were always trying to get out of their chores. "I agreed to let you go, I ain't said nothing about your cousin."

Luke turned his back to Jesse and rolled his eyes at Bo. He didn't dare to do or say anything else because Jesse seemed to have a sixth sense about stuff like that. "Don't you go rolling your eyes at me, Luke Duke! You're not too old for me to give you a good switching!" Both boys' faces broke into a grin. They've heard that threat plenty of times, but Jesse had stopping tanning their hides since Luke got back from the marines. It was an empty threat, but that doesn't mean that the boys don't mind their uncle. They loved and respected their uncle too much for that.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. I wasn't even thinking about going along." He said this, but deep down he didn't like the idea of his little cousin going hunting by himself. He understood that Bo wasn't a kid any more, but his cousin did tend to be hot-headed and never thought before he acted. "Here, Daisy packed a couple of sandwiches and water for you." Luke handed the backpack to Bo, "There's also some bandages and alcohol, just in case."

Bo frowned, "Luke you trying to get me arrested. I can't carry no alcohol!"

Luke slapped Bo across the back of the head "Hey!" Bo complained flattening out his hair at the back.

"Not for drinking, you numb-skull! It's for taking care of any cuts or injuries you may get." Luke shook his head, _maybe I really should go along._

Bo grinned, "Thanks Luke, you and Daisy think of everything."

"Alright, you better get going." Luke pat Bo on the back, "You have to be back by 4.00pm."

Bo got into the car and looked up at his cousin who was closing the car door for him. "Why 4pm?" Bo asked, looking up to his cousin from inside the car.

"Because, if you're not I'll be going out there to get you!" Luke ruffled Bo's hair as Bo grinned at that. He may not like to be treated like a kid, but he sure did like the way his cousin looked out for him. They may not know it, but it was Luke's protective nature that allowed Bo to remain so easy-going and carefree. Luke slapped the top of the car roof as Bo started to drive off. Luke stood there until the car disappeared from sight before walking back towards the house. Luke couldn't quite shake the niggling feeling at the back of his head.

"Stop your worrying, Luke! Bo's a big boy now!" Jesse said. Luke smiled at his uncle, like he said before, _a sixth sense. _Truth is, if Uncle Jesse had a sixth sense about his boys and their cheeky ways, then Luke had a sixth sense about Bo and the trouble he gets into.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

It was getting close to noon and Bo didn't seem to be having much luck. He got a couple of hares but that was it. Getting hungry now, Bo sighed and found a comfortable place against a tree to have his lunch. Bo smiled when he saw the size of the sandwich. "Wow, Daisy must really love me!" Bo said to himself before taking a big bit of the sandwich. "mm...mmm. And no wonder why I love her!" Bo grinned as he took another bite. He was about to take out the second sandwich when he heard a rustling to his left. At first he couldn't see much so he squinted and slowly moved closer with his bow and arrow cocked and ready. Then he saw it. A big, brown, wild boar! Bo's eyes were twinkling with excitement. He took quiet and careful steps, pulling back the arrow as he moved. _Just one more step, Bo Duke and you've got him. _Bo slowly lowered his foot, trying to not make a sound when suddenly there a snap and Bo screamed in agony.

"Aah!" Luke brought his thumb up to his mouth to try and relieve the pain after hammering it while trying to fix the roof of the barn. He frowned, it's been a while since he had been so careless. That was usually Bo, not him. Jesse came out of the house to see what the racket was about.

"What are you doing, Boy?" Jesse asked gruffly up at his nephew.

"Fixing the barn, what does it look like I'm doing." Luke answered annoyingly.

"It looks more like you're sucking your thumb, something you should have grown out of when you were 3!" Jesse replied.

Luke gave his uncle a mock smile, "Real funny, Uncle Jesse."

"Oh well, get down from there. Lunch is ready, so you may as well stop for today and finish it off tomorrow." Jesse gestured for Luke to get down. Luke nodded and threw down the hammer and wood before heading down the ladder. He quickly washed his hand before walking into the house.

"mm...smells good, Uncle Jesse." Luke rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Jesse brought over two bowls of tomato soup. They said grace and the Luke grabbed a bed roll from the centre of the table. "mm...this is real good, Uncle Jesse."

"Good, because Bo's not here, so you're going to have to help me clean it up."

Luke looked at his uncle seriously, "You're asking a lot, Uncle Jesse, but I think I'll be able to take on Bo's share as well." They both burst out laughing as they continued their lunch. Oblivious to the fact that something was very wrong with the youngest Duke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

The arrow had gone wide and Bo dropped to the ground grabbing hold of his right leg. Bo had triggered a bear trap, which now had its teeth digging into Bo's leg, just above the ankle. Bo was breathing heavily as he tried to reach the trap but it was no use. Bo's vision was starting to blacken around the edges and he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. He groaned before collapsing on his back and giving in to the darkness.

When Bo woke up next to voices, he was confused. It took him a minute to work out why he was in so much pain. When his head finally cleared he pushed up using his arms to keep him from falling back again. "Hello?" He called out. "I need help. Is someone there?" He was relieved when two people appeared from the trees. "thank goodness. Can you please help me?"

"Oh man!" One man, the bigger one, with a thick, dark brown beard and a scar down his cheek, called out in anger. "I could've sworn it would've been a bear."

Bo frowned, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. They kept talking to each other like he didn't exist.

"I told you these woods here didn't have much. It was a waste of time setting up traps here." The smaller man, but equally as bulky as the other one, said. He was older, maybe over 40, and had extremely thick eyebrows.

"You set traps around here!" Bo yelled in anger before groaning in pain when he jarred his leg.

"So what if we did? You're the one stupid enough to walk into it." The bigger one sneered.

"Listen here," Bo tried to calm himself, "traps are illegal hear in Hazzard County. You help me get this damn thing off of me and I'll forget it happened." That sentence took a lot of energy out of Bo and he felt himself losing strength again.

"I've got a better idea." The smaller man smiled evilly, "No-one's going to find you for a while. So why don't we not help you and leave you here for the animals."

"You can't do that. That's murder!" Bo cried out again as pain shot through his leg.

"You won't last the night and we'll be long gone by the time someone finds your body." The smaller man said as he knelt down beside Bo. "We'll lose one trap but we have plenty more where those came from. Come on, Harry!" He got up, "We've got traps to collect and then we can leave this place."

The men laughed as they left Bo there to die. Bo fell back down once the scums of the earth, because they definitely weren't human, disappeared from sight. He covered his eyes with his arms and tried to block out the pain. "Luke," he whispered, "I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Luke looked up from the magazine he was reading in the lounge room. He pulled out his pocket watch. 3.30pm. It was still a half hour before Bo was due home but he couldn't help being worried. He tried to go back to reading, but he couldn't concentrate on the words. He sighed and closed the magazine. "I'm going to find him!" He said at the same time Jesse came barging through the door, "I want you to go find him!" They looked at each other. Then Luke nodded, "I've been having a bad feeling all day."

Jesse agreed, "I just had this feeling in my bones that that boy is in trouble."

"All right, I'm going. Bo said he was hunting in the woods at the back of the Thompkin's farm." Luke headed to the General Lee.

"Call Cooter and get him to meet you there. I have a feeling you'll need help." Jesse told him.

Luke waved in acknowledgement and headed out to where Bo is. Jesse sighed and walked back to the house. He had a bad feeling.

Luke picked up the CB, "Crazy Cooter, Crazy Cooter. This is Lost Sheep. You gotcha ears on? Come back."

_Crazy Cooter here, I may be crazy but I ain't dumb. What's up, Luke?_

"Cooter, can you meet me at the dirt road just behind the Thompkin's farm? Me and Jesse just have this bad feeling that Bo's in trouble."

_Say no more Luke! I'm gone!_

Luke smiled. They could always count on Cooter with anything.

Cooter spotted Luke just as he turned into the road coming in the opposite direction. He looked to his left and noticed Bo's yellow car parked between some trees just off the road. He stopped the car and waited for Luke. "Thanks for coming Cooter." Luke climbed out of the General.

Cooter got out of his truck and gestured to the car he spotted. "Bo's car." Luke nodded and they headed towards it. Luke carried a backpack. No doubt filled with more first-aid equipment. Luke looked at the ground around the car. "Looks like he went this way." He cocked his head in the direction of the track he found.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Cooter said and followed Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Bo was getting cold, despite the afternoon sun. He didn't see it but blood was starting to soak the ground under his foot. Bo shivered. He kept his arm over his eyes because it helps with blocking out the pain. The fact was, Bo's body was going into shock which was why he couldn't feel his leg as much. "Luke will find me." Bo mumbled to himself. "Luke always finds me."

Luke and Cooter had been following what they thought to be Bo's tracks for over an hour now. Luke was getting worried. It would start getting dark soon and then the search would be even more difficult. Luke was starting to get impatient, but he knew he had to keep cool head otherwise it'll make finding Bo harder. He was praying that he and Jesse were wrong and that Bo was just fine, but he just knew that wasn't true. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Bo. Bo wasn't just his cousin, he was his best friend, his brother. There was barely a memory he had that didn't have Bo in it. Life without Bo's high-spirit personality just wasn't life at all.

"Luke!" Cooter pulled him out of his thoughts and ran ahead. He bent down and picked up something from the ground, "Bo's pack." He showed Luke. Luke took hold of it and nodded.

"He should be close by then. He wouldn't leave his pack otherwise." Luke looked around, "I'd say he stopped here for lunch." He knelt down to examine the ground. "Probably heard something over there," he pointed. "Let's go check it out." Luke always was the fast-thinker.

They only needed to walk about ten steps before they saw him, lying there on his back with an arm over his eyes. "Bo!" They called and broke into a run. Luke got to his cousin first. He dropped down next to his cousin, too focused on his cousin's covered face to notice the contraption hurting Bo. He pulled Bo's arm away to see the pale face. He felt for a pulse and let out a breath when he found one. "Bo?" He tapped his cousin's face.

"Ah, Luke?" Cooter said. "We need to get this off him now." Luke paled when he saw what Cooter was talking about, then his jaw tightened with anger. He was about to curse he heard his name.

"Luke?" Luke turned back and saw Bo's blue eyes looking at him. "They were wrong. I knew you'd find me." Suddenly all the anger left Luke's body and gave his complete attention to Bo.

"I'll always find you." Luke smiled as he brushed aside Bo's hair from his eyes. "Although, I'm starting to think I shouldn't let you go anywhere by yourself."

Bo gave a small smile and then frowned. "Luke, I'm cold." Luke nodded and pulled off his jacket to cover Bo.

Luke looked over at Cooter. "I think he's going into shock." Cooter nodded.

"We need to take care of this." Cooter gestured to the trap. "He stepped right into it. He's gotta be standing otherwise I won't have enough leverage to open the trap." Cooter paused and looked at Bo, "It's gonna hurt," Then turned his gaze to Luke, "bad."

Luke knew Cooter was right. He looked down at Bo and instantly saw that Bo knew what was going to happen. "Just get it off me." Bo assured his cousin that he was ready.

"Okay." Luke gave a quick nod. "Let's get this over with." Luke pulled of the jacket and helped him into it, then he helped Bo into a sitting position. Cooter was trying to keep Bo's leg still as Luke helped Bo. Luke pulled his cousin's arm over his shoulder, "You ready?" Bo got his left leg into position ready to push himself off the ground. "On three. 1...2...3!" In one smooth movement and an agonising scream from Bo, Luke got Bo onto his feet. Bo leaned heavily on his cousin, but Luke had no problem holding him up. "Let me know when you're ready for Cooter to open the trap." He whispered in Bo's ear. Bo just nodded.

"Luke, I need you to get on the other side of Bo." Luke looked down at Cooter and saw that he was in the way of levers. Luke kept his arm around Bo as he slowly moved around the front of Bo and swinging his left arm over Luke's shoulder, so that he was standing facing his cousin on his left. Bo leaned his forehead against Luke's shoulder still breathing heavily. After about 10 minutes standing like that Bo nodded his head to say he was ready. Luke, in turn, nodded to Cooter. Cooter handed Luke a small stick with the width of about two fingers. "Get him to bite on this."

Luke took the stick and lifted Bo's head from his shoulder, still keeping an arm around Bo's waist. "Bite on this." Bo took the stick into his mouth. Bo's eyes wasn't focusing, it was glazed over. He leaned his head back onto Luke's shoulder and Luke whispered, "it'll be over soon." and then louder to Cooter. "Okay, we're ready."

Cooter took a deep breath, put one hand on each lever and then pushed down with all his strength. Bo screamed into the stick as the teeth of the trap were pulled from his leg. The hand behind Luke pulled desperately at his shirt while other arm gripped Luke's arm. Luke had braced himself for Bo's reaction, he tightened his hold around Bo's waist and tried to block out the sounds of agony coming from his cousin. All of a sudden Bo went completely limp in arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Luke wrapped both arms around Bo's waist and pulled him away from the offending trap. As soon as Bo's leg was out, Cooter let it go and it snapped back with a clang! Cooter immediately got up to help Luke lower his cousin back to the ground.

Luke went straight to his marine training. "Cooter! Pass me my pack." Cooter handed Luke his pack and then removed his own jacket to lay it over Bo. Luke undid the laces on Bo's boot and as gently as he could manage pulled Bo's boot off. Getting the scissors in the first-aid kit he cut away Bo's jeans reveal an ugly and very bloody wound. Cooter turned away, he couldn't watch. Instead he lifted Bo so that he was leaning against his shoulder giving him warmth. Luke got the bottle of alcohol and bandages out of his pack. He poured the alcohol onto the wound to clean it. Bo whimpered against Cooter, but Luke blocked it out. He couldn't help his cousin if he was worried about hurting him. Luke cleaned Bo's leg as best he could before bandaging it tightly. It was only when he finished that he allowed himself to look at his cousin. There were beads of perspiration across his forehead. "We need to get him to the hospital." Luke said without taking his eyes off of Bo. "Fast. It's getting dark. Get him up. I'll carry him across my shoulders." Cooter didn't argue. There was no arguing with Luke when he was in this mode.

They made good time and were back at Bo's car before the sun went down. Luke gently put Bo down and leaned him against the car. He opened to passenger side door and lowered Bo into the seat. The General Lee was the faster car but it would agony on Bo to even try to get him through the window. Luke turned to Cooter, who was throwing the packs into the back seat. He had brought the trap along as well. He was confused when Luke asked him to take it but understood once Luke said that he wanted it for evidence.

"Can you tow the General to the Boar's Nest and then get Daisy to drive it over to the Tri-County hospital." Luke clapped Cooter's shoulder in gratitude before jumping into the driver's seat. "I'll CB Jesse!" He called out as he reverse the car out of the trees and head towards the hospital, leaving the General in the good hands of Cooter.

Luke looked over at his cousin who had not stirred at all since they started making their way back to the cars. That worried him. He grabbed the CB to call Jesse. "Shepherd, this is lost..."

"Did you find him?" Jesse abandoned all the CB talk and got straight to the point. It was obvious to Luke that Jesse had been waiting by the CB since he had left the farm.

"Yeah I got him, but he's in a bad way. I'm heading to the hospital now." Luke said, "meet me there. I'm gone!" He didn't want to explain everything to his Uncle now only to explain it again at the hospital to Daisy.

"I'll be there!" Jesse dropped the CB and headed straight out the door, praying that his youngest would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

As soon as the doors in the hospital closed and Luke was left in the waiting room, all the adrenaline left him and he dropped to his knees on the floor. "Sir, are you okay?" Luke looked up at the nurse and just shook his head. The nurse helped him up to sit in the uncomfortable waiting chairs. "You look exhausted. I'm going to get you something sweet to drink." She left and then came back with a bottle of apple juice. "Drink this. You'll feel better." Luke looked at her. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't be feeling better until he knew his cousin was okay. Instead, he just nodded his thanks and took the bottle. Unconsciously, he opened the bottle and drank. To his surprise he realised he really did need it. Before he knew it, the bottle was empty. He kept his eyes on the door where they had taken Bo. He didn't even notice Daisy arriving with Cooter and Jesse.

Jesse burst through the door with Daisy and Cooter right behind him, but one look at Luke and he knew he had to handle the situation carefully. He gestured Daisy to stay back. Daisy wanted protest but Cooter put his arms around her to hold her back. Jesse sat down in the chair next to Luke and gently placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Are you okay, son?" Luke looked at his Uncle.

"It was bad, Uncle Jesse." Luke told him. "He had to be lying with his leg in that...thing." Luke spat the word out as if there was dirt on his mouth, "for hours. He was waiting for me, Uncle Jesse. When I got there, he said 'They were wrong. I'll knew you'd find me.'

"They? Who are they?" Jesse asked.

"huh?" He didn't understand what his uncle was asking him.

"You said that Bo said 'they were wrong', who's 'they'?" Jesse asked again.

"I don't know. I was so worried about Bo that I didn't even pick that up." Luke was suddenly very alert. "Bo went hunting alone. Who could he be talking about?" Luke clicked his fingers. "It's got to be the people who set the trap. It has to be." Luke's expression grew cold. "They left him there." He got up and started pacing the room in front of Jesse. "That's got to be it. Those bastards found Bo in their trap and instead of helping him they left him there to die! They're going to pay for this. They're not going to get away with it." Jesse allowed his eldest to vent a little before getting up to stop him.

"Calm down, Luke. That can wait. Now I want you to tell me and Daisy what happened. Start at the beginning." Jesse said calmly as he led him back to the chairs.

Luke and Cooter explained what had happened. By the time they were finished Daisy was crying into her uncle's shoulder. "How could someone be so heartless?" She sobbed.

Jesse patted her hand, "Now, Daisy. Bo will be fine." As soon as he said that a doctor came through the double doors.

"Who's here for Beauregard Duke?" He asked.

"That'll be us." Jesse said as they all jumped up from the chairs and surrounded him. "How is he, Doc?"

The doctor smiled at their concern, "He's extremely lucky you got him here in time. Not to mention the first-aid given to him had increased his chances of survival greatly, most probably what saved his leg."

"Saved his leg?" Luke paled at that.

"That's right. The damage was extensive and if it was left unattended any longer, I have no doubt that we would have had to amputate it." the Doctor reveal. Daisy gasped. They all knew that if the doctor had to take Bo's right leg, they may as well take his life. At least that would be the way Bo would've felt.

"So he'll be okay?" Luke wanted confirmation.

"He lost quite a bit of blood but that has been replenished. Amazingly there was no damage to the bone so I'm totally confident that he'll make a full recovery." Cooter cheered and swung Daisy around in celebration. Daisy laughed while Jesse and Luke hugged in relief. The doctor gestured for them to quiet down, "He'll be on crutches for about 3 weeks and after that he'll have to be careful, otherwise I don't see why he can't go about his normal day."

"Can we see him, Dr...?"

"Greenleaf." He provided, "He's in room 308."

"Thank you so much, Doc." They all shook the doctor's hand, except for Daisy who gave the doctor a big kiss on the cheek. He didn't fully recover from that kiss for quite a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Luke quietly opened the door to Bo's room. Bo was sleeping soundly. He had an IV in his arm to fight infection. They entered the room, careful not to make a noise. Jesse sat down in the chair next to the bed while Luke sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand on Bo's good leg. Cooter and Daisy stood together on the other side. Jesse picked up his youngest nephew's hand.

"You gave us a real scare today, Kiddo." Jesse said as he kissed Bo's hand. Bo stirred. Luke leaned in closer.

"Hey Cuz. You want to open your eyes for us." Luke asked. He was rewarded with two blue eyes. "Welcome back." Luke smiled.

Bo looked around the room and saw that his whole family was with him. He moved to sit up, but that only reminded him of his throbbing leg. At least it no longer felt like it was on fire. Luke and Jesse helped him to sit up while Daisy arranged the pillows behind him. Jesse gently lowered him back.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

Bo frowned, "Leg hurts a little. Thirsty." Daisy immediately got him a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. "Here you go, Sugar." Helping him take a sip.

Bo sighed in relief as the water ran down his dry throat. "Thanks, Daisy."

"How'd I get here?" Bo asked referring to the hospital.

"After we found you in the woods and Luke fixed you up, he carried you back to your car and drove you straight here." Cooter supplied.

Bo smiled as he started to drift. "I knew you'd come for me, Luke. You always do."

Luke smiled, then remembered. "Hey Bo, before you sleep. Who were the men in the woods with you?"

Bo was confused, "Weren't nobody else..." then he was suddenly wide awake again and pushed himself up. "They left me there!"

"Who Bo?" Luke asked with a hand on each of Bo's shoulders.

Bo looked scared. "I asked them to help me but they said that I was stupid to step in it and wouldn't help. They just left me there to die. They said I wouldn't last the night. They thought no one knew where I was." Then Bo looked straight at Luke, "I knew they were wrong. They don't know you, Luke." Luke nodded and pulled his cousin into his arms. He was shocked that Bo had so much faith in him.

After a couple of minutes, Luke pushed him back and asked again. "Who were they, Bo?"

Bo frowned. "I don't remember." Bo started to fall back into his pillows. He couldn't keep his eyes open. "Bo?"

"Luke, don't push him. He needs his rest." Jesse gestured for Luke to stop when he was about to protest. "Look at him. He's in no condition to tell you who those men were. Let him sleep and you can ask him about it later."

Luke nodded. Jesse was right. Bo was too exhausted. In fact, so was Luke. Jesse got up from his seat and manoeuvred Luke into it. The fact that Luke didn't protest was proof to how tired he was. They all looked up when the door to the room opened. Dr Greenleaf entered.

"Has he woken up yet?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, he has, and he seemed quite aware. He knew what happened to him." Luke knew what the doctor wanted to know. The doctor nodded his approval.

"That's great." He put down Bo's chart and said, "I don't see why I couldn't discharge him today. From what I've seen, his family is capable enough to give him the care he needs."

Luke looked unsure. "That soon? I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but his leg looked really bad."

"I'm guessing you're the one who administered first-aid." Luke nodded. "You did an excellent job. The alcohol stopped the infection before it could set in and once you got him here we were able to clean it out completely. With the IV in place, I'm relatively certain that an infection is no longer a threat, but we will wait another hour just to be 100% sure of that. If you're that concerned, we can keep him overnight."

"No, that won't be necessary, Doctor." Jesse answered, "My nephew just hates hospitals. We can take care of him back at the farm."

"Excellent! Make sure you pick up his pain medicine when you check him out." Doctor Greenleaf said before he left the room.

"Luke, get some shut-eye." Jesse ordered "I'll wake you when Bo's ready to go home."

"Yes, Sir." Luke obeyed, but he didn't move from Bo's side. Instead, he pulled the chair closer and rested his arms and head on the bed. He fell asleep almost straight away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Jesse smiled as he watched Luke from the chair in the corner of the room. "He did good today."

"You have no idea, Uncle Jesse." Cooter agreed, "You should have seen him. It was like a paramedic took over his body. When he first saw Bo, I thought he would lose control. Bo looked so pale and his scream when I released that trap..." Cooter just shook his head, "I don't know how Luke did it."

"I do," Jesse smile, "He's Luke. His protective nature made him turn to his marine training. He knew he couldn't let his emotions get in the way." Jesse looked at Cooter. "You did good today as well."

"Aw...Uncle Jesse." Cooter rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. Daisy laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Bo woke up again about half an hour later. "Uncle Jesse, he's awake." Daisy whispered from beside his bed so that she didn't wake Luke.

Jesse walked over. "How do you feel, Son?"

"Sore." Bo replied then turned his head spotted Luke asleep at his side. He smiled. "How long?"

"You've only been asleep about 45 minutes. Same with Luke." Daisy told him.

"I'm gonna get the doctor." Jesse headed out the door.

"Can you help me sit up?" Bo asked Cooter.

"Sure thing, Buddyroe!" Cooter lifts Bo up into a sitting position and Daisy arranged the pillow. He laid Bo back down gently. Luke remained asleep.

Bo gently fingered Luke's hair. "He saved my life. How did he know to come find me?"

Cooter shrugged, "He told me that he and Jesse had a bad feeling."

Bo chuckled, "They always have a bad feeling whenever I go out alone. This is one time, I'm glad they worry so much."

The doctor walked in followed by a nurse. "So how is my patient feeling?"

"He wants to go home." Bo said outright.

The doctor smiled knowingly, "Not a fan of hospitals, I see. Your uncle is filling out the discharge forms as we speak. Let me quickly check your leg and then you can get out of here."

"Really?" Bo was surprised. Usually he would have to beg to get out of bed, let alone the hospital.

"Really. Now, if you all will wait outside." Daisy and Cooter shook Luke's shoulder. Luke snapped his head up. He looked around and then saw that Bo was awake. Bo laughed at Luke's confused expression.

"About time you woke up, sleepy-head." Bo said, "the doctor needs to check my leg so that I can go home."

"Come on, Luke. We need to wait outside." Cooter grabbed him by the arm and led him out the door.

It was fifteen minutes later when the doctor came back out. "Everything looks fine to me. One of you should go in and help him get changed. I'm going to sign his discharge paper and then you can take him home."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Luke shook the doctor's hand and then turned to the others. "You guys wait for us in the waiting room. I'll help Bo and then we'll meet you at the entrance."

Luke entered the room only to find Bo trying to get off the bed by himself. Luke reached his side just before he lost his balance. "Whoa...what do you think you're doing?" Luke eased him back on to the bed. That little effort to get off the bed took away a lot of Bo's strength. He was breathing hard.

"Thought...I was...feeling...better." Bo replied with effort.

Luke shook his head. "Bo, you should know by now that I'm the one who does your thinking." He said jokingly.

Bo gave Luke a mock glare, "Cute."

Luke just grinned. He grabbed Bo's clothes from where the nurse had left them. "Here, let's got you changed." Bo undid the ties at the back of his gown and let it drop to his lap. Luke got Bo's shirt on first and helped him button it up. Bo giggled.

"It's been a while since you've had to dress me."

Luke smiled and got Bo's jeans. "Yeah, but this part is going to be harder." Luke held up his jeans. "Good thing your leg is not in plaster otherwise we'll have to cut your jeans."

Bo nodded, "yeah, wouldn't want that, they're my favourite."

Luke looked at him incredulously, "Bo, all your jeans are the same." He carefully pulled both of Bo feet through the jeans.

"Yeah, but these are different, more...comfortable." He explained, grimacing a little as Luke moved his bad leg.

"yeah, right." Luke said, "Let me guess..." Luke grunted as he helped Bo off the bed to stand on his good leg. "you steady?" Bo nodded, "...these are the jeans that you wore when Lindy-Lou said she'll go out with you." Luke pulled the jeans up. He was about to zip them up when Bo bat his hand away.

"I can manage this part." Bo said, as Luke stepped back. "And it was Mindy-Lou. Lindy-Lou was her sister. You dated her."

Luke frowned. "No, I dated Mindy-Lou."

"Nope, I specifically remember that I got Mindy-Lou, the prettier one." Bo said smugly.

"Bo! They were twins!" Luke said as he helped Bo into the wheelchair.

"I know, but there was something special about Mindy-Lou that her sister didn't have." Bo smiled as he reminisced.

"Yeah, like that pair of jeans compared to the others." Luke shook his head as he wheeled Bo out of the room.

"Exactly!" Bo grinned and then yawned. "man, that took more effort than I though."

"After what you've been through, I'm amazed you're still talking." He wheeled Bo through the double doors where Cooter and his family were waiting. They were beaming when they saw him.

"Ready to go home, son?" Jesse asked.

"You bet!" Bo couldn't wait to get home. His stomach growled. "I think my stomach's ready as well."

They all laughed, glad to see that Bo was already recovering well. "I have dinner in the draw waiting for us." Jesse answered, "Cooter, you want to join us?"

Cooter rubbed his hands together, "Uncle Jesse, I never turn down dinner."

"Great! I'll take Bo home in the Roadrunner. Daisy, can you drive the General home?" Luke said, ever the organiser. In truth, Luke didn't want to have Bo out of his sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Twenty minutes later they were back at the farm and Bo was fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Luke got out of the car and walked around to Bo's door. He knelt down next to Bo and shook his shoulder. "We're home, Cuz. Time to wake up."

Bo opened his eyes and rubbed his neck. He turned his head to look at the house. "Home, sweet home." Daisy was already in the house warming up dinner and Cooter and Jesse were pulling in at that moment.

Luke got Bo's crutches out of the back seat. Bo looked at them with tired eyes. "Luke, you think you can help me in the house just this one? I'm so tired right now I think I'll fall on my face if I use those."

Luke nodded and handed the crutches to Cooter who had came over to see if he could help any. "Come on." Luke pulled Bo's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. They walked slowly towards the house. Jesse held open the door as Luke led Bo into one of the kitchen chairs. "Put your leg up on the chair, Bo." Luke gestured to the chair opposite Bo. Bo did as asked and then let out a deep breath. He had exerted himself again. He closed his eyes as he got the pain under control. The pain medicine was wearing off.

"Once you've had your dinner you can take your pain medicine, then we'll get you into bed." Luke said from place across from him. Nothing could get past Luke, especially when it came to Bo. Bo nodded, bed sounded great to him right now.

"Here you go, Bo." Daisy set down a plate of chicken and mash potatoes with gravy.

"Looks good, thanks Daisy." Bo smiled up at his cousin. Jesse quickly said grace so that Bo could eat. "Amen."

"Amen." They chorused.

He started eating. At first it felt great to get the food into his stomach. However, it was only after a few bites that he started feeling queasy. He put down his fork and took deep breaths. "Are you okay, Bo?" Jesse asked, concerned.

"I swear I was starving but now I can't eat another bite." Bo answered.

"It's okay, Bo. After what you've been through it's a totally normal reaction." Luke explained, "Have a cup of tea, it should make you feel better."

Bo nodded. He was glad he didn't have to finish dinner. He didn't want the food to come back up. Daisy got up to make the tea. Bo closed his eyes while he waited. He didn't even noticed that he drifted off.

"Here you go, Bo." Daisy placed a cup in front of him while taking away his plate. Bo was startled awake. "it's peppermint, should be soothing for your stomach."

He gave Daisy a sleepy smile. She was right, the tea did help his stomach. He finished his tea the same time Luke finished his dinner. Luke wipes his mouth and hands with a napkin before getting up and moving to his cousin's side. "Come on, Bo. Let's get you into bed before you end up sleeping at the table."

Cooter got up from the table. "Well thanks for dinner. It was great, but I should get going. It's getting late. Have a good night, y'all."

"Good night, Cooter." Daisy got up to give him a kiss.

Bo grabbed his arm from where he was sitting. "Thanks for coming for me, Cooter." Cooter smiled at him and pats his hand.

"Hell, I didn't have a choice. When a Duke hollers, I come. It's like a reflex." Cooter joked and then headed out the door with a wave.

"Come on, Bo." Luke helped Bo up and supported him as they made their way to the room they shared since Bo came to them. Bo took off his shirt while Luke helped him with his pants. Once they were off Bo collapse onto his bed in just his boxers. Luke picked up his legs and swung them around onto the bed. Jesse poked his head in the door.

"Thought you might need these." Jesse held out a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Luke reached for the glass and bottle.

"He'll be fine. You don't have to watch him all night." Jesse said knowingly. He waited for a nod from Luke before handing them over and then leaving for his own room.

"Here, Bo." Luke shook out two orange pills and sat on the edge of Bo's bed. Bo sat up and took the pills. Taking the glass he downed them and handed the glass back to Luke.

"Thanks, Luke." Bo laid back down with an arm resting over his eyes, just like how Luke had found him today.

"Legs hurting bad now, huh?" Luke knew his cousin well.

"mmm..." Bo groaned. Bo remained silent for a while so Luke assumed he had fallen asleep. He got up to get changed.

"Thanks for always looking out for me, Luke." Luke jumped at Bo's voice.

"Thought you were asleep."

"nah, just trying to block out the pain." Bo said. "I may not act like it sometimes but I like it when you worry on me."

Luke smirked at that, "Well that's good, 'cause I'm not going to stop. Especially when trouble seems to follow you around."

Bo yawned and smiled, "Yeah, and you follow trouble around. Quite convenient, don't ya think?"

Luke laughed, "I don't know how you can go through what you did today and still joke around."

Bo shrugged, "What can I do? Don't get me wrong, I was really scared out there, but at the same time I knew you were coming, so I just had to wait."

Luke walked up to Bo's bed and pulled the sheets up to his waist. "Why do you have so much faith in me?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of his own bed.

"Luke, do you know why I tend to never look before I leap?" Bo asked, he was slowly drifting off.

Luke laughed, "I can think of a lot of answers to that question, but I'll humour you. Why?"

Bo smiled and snuggled further into his pillow. "Because ever since I can remember, you have always been there to catch me." And then he was asleep.

Luke looked at his cousin in amazement. He got up and reached over to brush Bo's blonde hair aside. "As long as I'm around, I will never let you fall." Luke promised. Bo smiled in his sleep as if he heard. Luke moved back to his own bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

One week later...

Luke had been keeping his ears and eyes out for the trappers that left Bo to die in the woods. It has gotten to the point where he was bordering obsession. Once Bo could stay awake long enough and had starting cutting back on the pain killers Luke asked him about the men who set the trap. Bo hesitated at first. It wasn't because he didn't want the men caught. If he was well enough, he would get out there to find those men himself, just so they couldn't keeping doing what they did. However, he didn't want Luke to go off on a rampage. Luke was also the one to remain calm but when it comes to the safety of his family, he tended to become overly protective and lose focus. Luke was unbeatable when he had a clear head, but lord help those who was on the other end of Luke's wrath when he was out to keep his family safe. As much as Bo wanted to keep what he knew from his cousin, he knew that this was something Luke needed to do. He did pray, however, that the men had already left the county.

Luke returned home from another day of searching the woods for any signs of the trappers. To Bo, he looked exhausted. Bo called out to him as he got his crutches under him and head towards the kitchen. "Uncle Jesse left some lunch for you in the draw. He had to go out to run some errands. " Bo eased himself into one of the kitchen chairs. "Did you find anything today?" Bo knew the answer.

Luke sat down opposite his cousin and shook his head. "But don't worry I'll find them." Luke said confidently. Bo smiled sadly at his older cousin.

"Luke? Can you promise me something?" Bo asked tentatively.

Luke looked up from his sandwich. "What is it?"

"Promise me that if you do find these guys that you won't take them on yourself. Call Rosco and Enos."

Luke's face hardened, "Call Rosco? You know what happened when I told Rosco about the trap and showed him the evidence. He threw me in jail for possessing an illegal hunting mechanisml! Jesse had to drive you to the jail and take your bandages off to prove to him I was telling the truth." Luke shook his, "We can't count on him for this one. It's something I have to do."

Bo sighed, "They're dangerous, Luke. And you're wearing yourself out trying to find them. The only time you come home is for food and sleep. By the time I get up you've already done the chores and are out finding them again. You can't keep this up. I've barely seen you this week."

Luke smiled and reached over to pat Bo's arm. "Bo, once I've caught these guys we can go driving and losing Rosco and Enos in the pond like we used to."

Bo shook off Luke's hand in frustration. "No we can't because when you do find those men, they'll probably kill you!"

Luke was shocked at Bo's outburst, he tried to reach out again but Bo wasn't having it. He sighed and pulled his hand back. "Bo, I promise you that won't happen." Bo shook his head and wiped away the tears that had formed. He got up to leave the house.

"You can't make that promise, Luke." Bo said quietly before hopping out the door to sit on the porch.

Luke sat there, not knowing what to make of what just happened. He looked out the window and watched Bo sitting there looking at nothing in particular. Luke sighed, why didn't Bo understand that this was something Luke had to do? _Don't worry, Bo. You'll see once I catch these bastards. _Luke thought as he headed out again to continue his search.

"I'll be back before dinner." Luke told Bo, hoping that Bo would look at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Bo replied denying Luke with the reaction he wanted.

Dinner was quiet that night. Luke had arrived home just before dinner like he said he would, but Bo still wouldn't look at him. Bo got up, "Uncle Jesse, I'm tired. May I be excused?" Jesse frowned at his youngest. He wanted to know what was going on. Bo had barely said a word since he had come home from doing his errands. He wouldn't push him though, not while Bo was still recovering. Luke however, was another story. He'll get it out of him even if he had to pry it out of him. Jesse nodded. Bo leaned down to give Daisy a kiss and Jesse a hug. He barely acknowledged Luke as he left for their room. Jesse waited until he heard the bedroom door close.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Not really." Luke answered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I made that sound like a question. What I really meant was, tell me what the hell is going on!" Jesse ordered.

Daisy started clearing the table. Luke sighed, "Bo's worried that I'll get myself killed trying to find the jerks that hurt him."

"You don't think that'll happen." Jesse guessed.

"No way. It's not going to happen." Luke was sure.

"How can you be so sure, Luke?" Daisy asked from her place at the sink, "There's two of them and one of you. And by the sound of Bo's description, they sound dangerous."

"They also sound like idiots to me, so I'll have an advantage."

"You don't know that!" Jesse said. "Look I've let this behaviour go on long enough. At first I thought you would look for a couple of days and then give up, but it's been a week now and it's hurting your cousin."

"Hurting him," Luke exclaimed, "I'm trying to protect him!"

"To you maybe, but to Bo, you're just putting yourself in danger on his account." Jesse sighed and put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Look at me, Son." Luke did. "How do you think Bo would feel if something were to happen to you because of this rampage you're on?"

"Nothing's..." Luke protested but Jesse stopped him.

"You don't know that and all Bo knows is that you're going to get yourself killed." Jesse spoke slowly, "Son, Bo would not survive if you left him."

Suddenly it hit Luke. He was being selfish. He kept telling himself that he was doing this for Bo, but the truth was, he was doing this to get revenge on the men who had dared to hurt his little cousin. Nobody wanted him to do this, hell, even Cooter stopped helping after a couple of day. All the anger that Luke had been holding in since the accident had left his body in a hurry. He covered his face with his hand. "Oh, Uncle Jesse. What have I done?" Daisy hugged Luke from behind while Jesse kissed his temple.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a few words." Jesse said wisely. He smiled when Luke looked up. He cocked his head towards the room. Luke smiled and hugged his uncle and kissed his cousin before heading to the room he and Luke shared.

Luke knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and poked his head in. Bo had his back facing the door. Luke sighed, he knew Bo wasn't asleep. He all the signs that told him Bo's asleep and he saw none of them. He sat on the edge of Bo's bed and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. Bo opened his eyes and turned onto his back.

"What for?" Bo asked, not fully trusting that his cousin wasn't apologising just to placate him.

"For making a promise I couldn't be sure I could keep." Luke said, "I have another promise I can make though. One I'm sure I can keep."

"What's that?" Bo was curious now.

"I promise I won't go out looking for them anymore." Luke smiled as Bo's eyes widened, "and if I do, somehow, run into them. I won't take them on by myself. I won't call Rosco, 'cause I still think he's useless, but I'll call Cooter or Enos."

Bo flung his arms around his cousin. "Thank you!" Luke laughed and returned the hug. Then sobered when he noticed that his cousin wasn't planning to let him go. It was then that he knew how scared his cousin had been for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing to you each time I left the house." Luke whispered in Bo's ears. Bo shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now." Bo said, "as long as you're back, nothing matters." He hugged Luke tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

A couple of days later, Luke and Bo were sitting at a table at the Boar's Nest having the best tasting watered down beer Bo had ever tasted. Bo was feeling cooped up and it was starting to bring down the mood of the entire house. Luke told Jesse that he was taking Bo out for a drive in the General. Bo leg was healed enough for him to get into the General with a little help from Luke. Luke promised that he'll make sure that Bo doesn't over exert himself. Luke smiled as he sipped his beer, remembering the look on Bo's face when he told him. It was something he would remember for a while to come. To top it off Cooter had met them there.

"Oh, I've missed this." Bo smiled dreamily as he looked at the beer.

"Bo, you need help." Cooter said dead-panned as he grimaced at his beer.

The three boys were enjoying their beer, actually one boy was, the other two were enjoying the company they had. They were laughing and joking when two men walked into the pub. Bo had his back to the door so he didn't even see them as they ordered their beer. "Two beers!" The smaller one answered. Bo froze. He recognised the voice. Luke looked at him in concern.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked, but Bo didn't answer, he kept listening to the voices coming from the counter.

"Didn't I tell you, Harry, Chickasaw County had better game."

"Harry." Bo whispered.

Luke and Cooter was worried now. "Bo, what wrong?" Luke asked again.

"That's them." Bo didn't need to turn around to confirm what he knew was true.

"Who are you talking about, Bo?" Cooter asked, not liking how his friend's face had paled.

"The trappers." Bo could feel his heart beating faster. He looked at Luke and could see his face harden when he looked over to the two men at the bar.

"Fits your description, Bo." Bo grabbed onto Luke's forearm, afraid he would do something he'll regret later. Luke looked down at Bo's hand and then smiled at his cousin. He pats Bo's hand.

"I promised, remember?" Bo nodded, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything. Cooter? You think you can figure out which one's their car and make some alterations? And while you're at it CB Enos?" Cooter grinned, "You bet." He got up and walked out the door. Luke and Bo waited until the men finished their beer and started for the door again. He got up to follow them. His eyes filled with unadulterated hatred. "Wait here, Bo." Luke got up without waiting for Bo's confirmation. Bo watched Luke leave. Daisy came over to him.

"What's going on, Sugar?" Daisy asked, concerned for her baby cousin.

"Luke's going after the trappers." Bo answered. Daisy gasped. Bo looked up, "Don't worry, Daisy. Cooter's out there and he CB'ed Enos." Bo tried to assure her as well as himself.

Outside, the trappers had stopped dead when they found their truck completely stripped down. Cooter stood there leaning on the shell grinning. "What the hell happened to our truck?"

"Oh, was this your car?" Cooter asked, shaking his head. "Shouldn't park it here. Bad security."

The trappers looked around at the other cars that were perfectly intact. Cooter followed their gaze. "Oh, when I say here, I mean this spot!" Cooter pointed to the spot they had parked. He could see the moment the puzzle pieces fell together in the men's head.

"You did this!"

Cooter held up his hands in front of him, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll tell you what. I'm the local mechanic. I could fix it up for you right good, for a fee of course."

"Sure, here's your fee!" The man called Harry walked up to Cooter with his fists ready. Cooter loved this part of the plan. He easily duck and then punched the man in the stomach. Harry doubled over. Cooter then kneed him in the face and he fell back with a bleeding nose. Harry's friend was about to help when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, "What..." Luke punched him in the face, again and again and again until the man could do nothing but cover up his face. Luke stopped to catch his breath. He looked over at Cooter to see that Cooter had Harry on the ground as well.

"Who are you?" Luke's punching bag asked. Luke knelt down next to him.

"I'm the cousin of the man you left out to die in the wood over a week ago." Luke said in a cold voice.

The man frowned and then it dawned on him and he laughed, "that stupid, blonde kid!" that was all he got out. Luke stood over him and grabbed the front of his shirt with his left hand and plummeted his face with his right fist.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Harry and Larry, who I don't care about at all :D

Bo had waited long enough inside the bar. He picked up his crutches and headed for the door. Daisy followed him. He was greeted with a very angry Luke and Cooter yelling for Luke to stop. He couldn't pull Luke off of the guy 'cause he had Harry to deal with. Daisy screamed, "Luke! Stop it!" She didn't dare to go near him. Luke didn't hear her.

"Luke! You're killing him!" Bo dropped his crutches and rammed himself into Luke's side. It wasn't hard but hard enough to get Luke off the trapper. They rolled a couple of times before stopping with Bo on top of Luke. Luke was about to throw off whoever was on him but stopped when he saw that it was Bo. "Luke, please, stop." Bo pleaded. They were both breathing heavily. Finally Luke nodded and let his head fall back. Bo pushed himself off and rolled onto his back next to Luke. His leg was throbbing, but he didn't care as long as Luke stopped.

"Alright! What's the meaning of this?" Rosco and Enos had arrived on the scene. Luke groaned. He got up into a sitting position.

"Cooter, I told you to CB Enos, not Rosco."

Cooter pulled Luke up. Enos had Harry under control. "Luke, buddy, I'm ain't a miracle worker. Enos is on the sheriff's channel. I can't CB one and not the other." Cooter then turned to get Bo's crutches as Luke helped his cousin up.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked once Bo was standing.

Bo nodded and took the crutches from Cooter. "Yeah. You?"

Luke nodded, "Thanks to you. Hand hurts though." He grinned and clapped Bo on the arm when Bo gave him a 'you think?' look.

"Awright, Luke Duke. I need y..." Luke rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Just you wait a second Rosco, those two men were the ones who left Bo out there. Take a look in their truck, I'm sure you'll find all the evidence you need." Luke pointed to what was left of their truck. Enos was there and had lift the tarp off the back of the truck.

"He's right, Sheriff. There's bear skins and foot-traps here." Enos reported.

"Gjit, gjit, you shut up, Enos, you dipstick." Rosco turned to Luke and Bo. "you...you didn't let me finish. I was about to say. I need you and Bo here to come to the sheriff's station to make a statement. That way I can make sure these two men are put behind bars!"

Luke stood there dumbfounded. Bo grinned, "Will do Sheriff!" He shook Rosco's hand, "Thanks a lot!" Rosco took his hand back.

"Well...there's no need for that." Rosco said rubbing his hand, "I'm just doing my job." He turned to Enos. "Enos, cuff'em and stuff'em!"

"Yes, Sir, Sheriff." Enos smiled, this was why Enos became a police officer. Harry, the one who wasn't unconscious protested.

"Hey, what about him?" He looked at Luke, "He busted up Larry here. Why aren't you arresting him?"

"You shush up. I didn't see anything...kiew, kiew." Rosco happily pushed Harry into the patrol car next to his unconscious friend. Luke walked up to the car.

"Hey Rosco." Luke said, "Wait up. I have something to say to these boys."

"Luke?" Bo asked worriedly. Luke shook his head telling him he's not going to do anything stupid.

"Make it quick." Rosco allowed. Luke leaned into the patrol car so he could get into the face of the man who hurt his cousin.

"If you hadn't come back to Hazzard, you would've have gotten away scot-free. So who's the stupid one now?" Harry glared at Luke who just grinned back and closed the door. "Thanks, Rosco." Luke said before moving back to his cousin.

Bo dropped his crutches for a second time and hugged his cousin. "Yeeeee-haw!" Luke laughed. Cooter shook his head and picked up the crutches. He looked at them and then handed it over to Bo.

"You know what, Bo. We're gonna have to find a way to attach these here crutches to you. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm a might tired of picking them up every time you drop them." Cooter grinned. Luke and Daisy laughed.

"You're really funny, Cooter." Bo said as he took the crutches from his friend. "Come on, I need another beer. Man, I really missed that stuff." Bo grinned as he moved towards the door with the others following behind.

"Like I said before, Bo, you need help." They all laughed.

Well, looks like Hazzard County is back to normal, whatever normal is in Hazzard.

the end.


End file.
